This disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for bidirectional gravel packing in subterranean wells.
Conventional gravel packing assemblies include, among other components, one or more well screens and a closing sleeve positioned below a packer. Typically, the closing sleeve is connected between the packer and the screens, and is used to direct slurry flow to an annulus surrounding the gravel packing assembly. A work string is received in the gravel packing assembly, and is manipulated to perform various functions, such as setting the packer, and opening and closing the closing sleeve.
Such gravel packing assemblies have the capability of flowing the gravel slurry in only one direction through an annulus formed between the gravel packing assembly and the wellbore. If the gravel prematurely bridges off in the annulus, or if there is an obstruction in the annulus (such as, due to partial collapse of the wellbore, etc.), the entire annulus surrounding the well screens may not be fully gravel packed.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of gravel packing wellbores.